Notice me already
by crystal97
Summary: Lucy has always had feelings for Natsu, her childhood friend. It pained her more than anything to see him being fawned over by girls. What can she do when her best friend is the star basketball player and hottest guy at school? She's only one of the 'losers', sadly, making her the target of jealous girls' pranks. "What did I do to deserve this? Notice me already!" NALU (Natsuxlucy)
1. My dilemma

Crystal: So I was given permission by one of my favorite fairy tail artist to use their NALU drawing as the inspiration of my fanfiction! If you guys know rboz, you'll know their art is amazing, and if you don't you should check out the artwork on Tumblr! Anyways here's my new idea.

Story Name: Notice me already  
Main Pairing: NALU(NatsuxLucy)  
Side Pairings: GAJEEVY (GajeelxLevy), JERZA (JellalxErza), GRUVIA (GrayxJuvia), and other minor ones  
Rating: ' **M** ' for future mishap (lemons/smut), cursing, high school teenage drama, etc.  
Summary: Lucy has always had feelings for Natsu, her childhood friend. It pained her more than anything to see him being fawned over by girls. What can she do when her best friend is the star basketball player and hottest guy at school? She's only one of the 'losers', sadly, making her the target of jealous girls' pranks. "What did I do to deserve this? Notice me already!" NALU (Natsuxlucy)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE COVER PAGE FOR THE STORY

NOTE: If you want to see the picture that inspired this story, you can either check it out on the desktop mode of fanfiction to see the story cover or check out my Instagram fairy tail account: lucy. celestial .goddess (remove spaces, but dont erase periods they should be there)

My dilemma

You know, I used to think that middle school was hard. Elementary school was almost a stroll in the park, well at least for me. You start of by sitting on carpets with a carton of milk and cookies and taking naps the first day of elementary school, and you 'graduate' by the end knowing the basics of how to write a few sentences, do a little bit of math; for the sake of your future. Blah! Whatever…It was easy enough that I could do it in my sleep. I feared middle school, however. New school. New people. New cliques.

But naively did I ignore that true fear and suffering was in high school. That was the hell I should have actually worried about. I was 'cutie Lucy' that everyone loved in middle school because I tried hard to fit in, but I used up my whole supply of charm there. In Fairy Tail High, I was basically 'loser Heartfilia'. And it was all because of my idiotic childhood best friend, Natsu Dragneel. He's gone to every school I've gone to since elementary, and now three years into high school, he's still here.

Now you might be thinking, isn't it great to have a best friend for that long? Well no…no,no,no. In fact, I say it's more of a fucking curse than a blessing. It's not that he bothers me. The problem is he doesn't bother me in the way I want him too. You see, I, Lucy Heartfilia, have fallen in love with idiot Dragneel. The only thing separating us is friendship and the fucking fact that he's…TOO FUCKING HOT FOR HIS DAMN OWN GOOD, HAS GIRLS FAWNING ALL OVER HIM LIKE DOGS IN HEAT, HE'S AN IDIOT, HE'S THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL AND THE BASKETBALL STAR OF THE TEAM… and to tie the elegant not of my misery is: HE'S DENSE AS FUCK!

I'm rambling again. Why am I talking to myself again? Ah yes, to keep me sane from this idiot who at the moment has his arm draped around my shoulders in class, while he's damn oblivious to the deadly aura all the girls in class are giving me while I pretend not to see or notice his hand that is brushing some tufts of my ash blonde hair. I casually glance to look at him. He's staring at our Pre-Calculus assignment with a pout and eyes narrowed in concentration. He's obviously not really thinking of math. He must be thinking of strategy for their upcoming basketball game this afternoon.

He slight passes his other free slightly tan arm trough his pink locks as his emerald eyes stare almost blankly at the paper. The teacher continues to sit at her desk lazily while finishing giving us the instructions to our assignment and the class finally begins the chatter. When teacher tell you it's time for group work, it actually means their taking a break from teaching us assholes, and for students to talk about the latest gossip. I sigh as Natsu moves his hand to pull at my ear repeatedly. I finally take the courage to slap his arm away.

"Natsu! You know how much I hate when you touch my ears!" I growl picking up my pencil to begin work. "Ahh, come on, Luce! They're too cute for me not to", Natsu teased me as I tried hiding my blush. "Idiot, don't say such stupid things like ears being cute", I mumbled. I saw he was wearing his basketball uniform. They always allowed him and his teammates to wear them on game days to school; a reddish jersey with a bright red stripe at the shoulders. The fairy tail insignia was plastered at the right side with the name 'FairyTail' in black letters and a big number 7 at the front.

His shorts were matching with his shirt and he completed his look with his white unbuttoned white jersey jacket also with a red stripe at the shoulders and his black wrist bands. Dang, stop staring Lucy! I was too busy eyeing him that I didn't even react fast enough when he pushed me so I fell with my back on top of his lap. I pulled at his jersey in shock as I was scared of falling. "Natsu! Pick me up!" I yelled, but he held me down with a smirk. He pulled my braid from where it had fallen right on the glasses covering my eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you there other reason I was such a loser was for my choice of clothing.

You see I was usually approached at my middle school for my 'blessed voluptuous body' as boys whispered and for my 'money' as the popular girls whispered. So I figure if I hid both of those things I'd truly see who were sincerely searching for my friendship. But I like blaming Natsu better. Any ways, I wore these really baggy clothes that consisted of an oversized sweater reaching my knees and jeans with a pair of flats. Apparently that was enough to make girls constantly bully me. "Natsu, I swear I'll kill you if you drop me!" I hissed as he finally gave me a boyish grin and helped me up.

I hit the back of his head as he hugged me and apologized. Oh boy! He had no idea the mess he'd just gotten me into.

~~xXXx~~

A few classes had gone by, and Lucy so far hadn't gotten involved in any 'accidents' as the teachers always believed the bullying was. She peaked outside of her class and sighed in relief. All she had to do was make it through PE and then it would be lunch time. PE was her favorite class. After all, Natsu was in the Team Sports class, a class designed for training and practicing of the different sport teams at school. Lucy got to run laps and still get a glimpse of Natsu practicing. She had to stop herself from staring too much or else she'd trip and scrape her knees.

So Lucy ran to her locker, early, pulling out her gym bag and was going to cross over to the other side of the street where the gym was when she was suddenly pulled by two guys. "What the hell?!" she squeaked as the two chuckled pulling her to the grass area soaked from the rain of the day before. She was honestly not surprised when her confusion was cleared with the presence of three girls. "Lisanna…" Lucy growled at the sight of the silver headed and tried to lunge forward at her, but was pulled back by the two boys. "Oh, Loser Lucy, I'm so honored that you remember my name. Anyways, I heard from my besties here that you were pawing like a little slut over Natsu. Right Ever?" Lisanna spat venomously.

Evergreen, one of Lisanna's best friends. 'I feel like I'm in Mean Girls', Lucy thought hopelessly waiting for another punishment. "You got that right, Lis. She even let Natsu place her on his lap", she whispered as she glared at Lucy. Lisanna mocked Lucy with a fake indignant laugh. "I think someone has become quite 'easy' if you catch my drift." Lucy frowned. "Anyways, Lisanna, we don't have time for this loser just get on with it already", Michelle, the last of their group of idiots smiled. Michelle was Lucy's cousin and more than anything envied Lucy for what she had. Especially with the fact that she wanted to catch Natsu's attention with her innocent, she always pretended to be sweet.

"You're right. Alright boys, kick her in the mud", Lisanna announced as the three girls strolled away satisfied. And as ordered the two stooges threw Lucy in the biggest pile of mud and kicked at it so it splattered all over her body until she was covered in the brown substance from head to toe. They laughed loudly giving each other high fives, and running away, but not before making sure one of the lenses on Lucy's glasses were cracked. She felt humiliated as the bell rang. Lucy had just remembered that she'd gotten out of class early to avoid getting bullied, but she'd fallen for their trap, and now everyone would see her head to gym all muddy. Even Natsu.

Lucy finally let the tears come out as people pointed at her and laughed. Some pitied her, but otherwise, she was an entertainment. She ran to gym as fast as she could slamming the door open and bumping straight into someone only for her to fall on her bottom. Lucy looked up and her eyes widened to see she had bumped into Natsu and gotten his practice vest dirty with mud. Natsu looked down at Lucy in surprise. Lucy shuffled to her feet slightly slipping, and almost made a run towards the girls' locker room if Natsu hadn't pulled her by the wrist.

"Hey! Lucy what happened? Who did this? Are you crying? Shit don't cry!" Natsu rambled placing his hands on her shoulders and not caring if his hands were getting muddy. Lucy sobbed even louder and pushed him back. "Just let me go! The longer you keep me here, the more everyone will see!" she yelled running away. "Lucy…" Natsu muttered worry etched onto his voice. Lucy had reached the showers and turned on the faucet not caring the temperature of the water as she slid to the floor sobbing. At the back of her mind something told her that her clothes were getting soaked, but she remembered her clothes were drowned in mud so it didn't matter.

She heard footsteps approach and heard a gasp. "Lucy!" a familiar voice gasped in shock. Lucy slowly rose her head from where she's rested it on her knees to find the worried expression of her other only best friend, Levy Mcgarden. She was a cute blunnette with hair pulled back by a headband. She was currently wearing the gym uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt and red shirt reaching mid-thigh. Levy's eyes were full of worry as she closed the faucet to the shower and got on her knees not hesitating to pull Lucy into a tight hug.

"L-Levy-chan…"Lucy only managed to muttered before she grabbed onto Levy and poured out her troubles to her friend. "Lisanna? I'm going to freaking kill her", Levy clenched her fist trying to stand as she furrowed her eyebrows displeased. Lucy shook her head pulling her back down. "Just forget about it, Levy. I'm gonna get into my PE uniform and I'll catch you up, okay?" Lucy said pleadingly. Levy wanted to protest, but seeing how shattered Lucy was, she finally consented going to the restroom to dry her damp clothing. Lucy felt in a trance as she stood and placed on her gym clothes with a sweater on top to cover herself. She sighed looking sadly at the glasses.

Well at least, they'd failed at something. Lucy wasn't even blind and the glasses had no prescription. Lucy decide to still put them as she re-did her braid. When she exited, she was startled to find Natsu just across the entrance of the girls' locker room and he was leaning on the wall one leg propped against it with his arms crossed. "Lucy Heartfilia", Natsu said sternly. Lucy slightly flinched. Beside her father, Natsu only ever said her full name when something was bothering him or had him angry. And to say Natsu was angry was an understatement. Natsu Dragneel was never angry and when he was, he was dangerous and ruthless.

Lucy tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm forcibly. "Lucy…who did it?" he said obviously trying to restrain using a hurtful tone, but the anger was evident from the grip on her arm. "I don't know what you're talking about. Natsu, you're hurting me", Lucy muttered under her breath, trembling slightly. "Don't pretend I didn't see you. Who got you all muddy and upset", he said using his other hand to pull her chin up so she would look at him. Lucy's eyes tried to look away from his intense gaze, and she only grew angry. How could he ask her that? He always hanged out with Lisanna when not with her. She only pushed him back. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you", Lucy huffed and ran towards the court area.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy finished her laps faster than anyone as usual and sat down trying to catch her breath on the side. She dared to steal a glance at just the right moment when Natsu had the ball in his hands and jumped at such a great height and scored into the hoop. Lucy was breathless. Unlike his usual teasing, bubbly, and idiotic behavior, Natsu was always breathtakingly hot when he was concentrated and playing basketball. She loved watching this side of him take place, but she liked more the side he showed her when they hanged out after school or at either of their home. He wasn't his usual teasing self either. He did make slight remarks now and then, but he was more of a free spirit.

He'd treat Lucy like a precious jewel when he'd talk to her or they went out. It was unexplainable how careful he was about her feeling comfortable, but of course he didn't mind getting both of them in trouble with his crazy ideas of 'fun'. Either way, Lucy had been spacing out that she didn't notice Natsu looking right at her until he smiled at her. Lucy smiled back and waved. He seemed relieved. It made Lucy's heart flutter as he smiled at her with an even wider and bright grin. 'Maybe today won't be such a bad day?' she thought to herself. Class had finally ended and Lucy explained her situation to the teacher who agreed to let her wear her gym uniform only if she attended the basketball game.

She was taken aback by his request. "Lucy, you know these boys don't have enough encouragement. We don't have a football team so there's no cheerleaders either. And I want you to start off the first cheerleading team of our school, moshi moshi", Mr. Sagittarius told her. Lucy gaped at him her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Not even a squeak escaped her lips. "Now its okay if you don't want to", Mr. Sagittarius smiled and Lucy almost sighed in relief until he finished, "but you'll have detention for a whole week." Lucy's eyes widened. She'd gotten detention, but not for this long. "But why?!" she yelled.

"For all the violations you would be making with using the PE uniform the rest of the day. One, you may not wear sports or gym related clothing all day unless you are permitted via being part of a sports team and game days for that sports team. Second, you'll be revealing too much skin with the uniform, and it is also a distraction in class. Those are enough reasons", he chuckled. Lucy let her shoulders slump in resignation. "Fine! I'll do it! I'll…start the cheerleading team", Lucy sighed sadly. "Look on the bright side, Lucy. You'll get to get out early from class on our visitor games and ride with the teams to their games", he smiled.

Lucy tried holding her blush. Then this way she'd be even closer to Natsu and show even more support to him. She nodded to her teacher as he handed her a pass to allow her to wear her gym clothes. She ran out finding Natsu waiting for her. "Yo Luce!" he laughed loudly. She smiled running to him before Lisanna grabbed onto his arm. "Natsu, come one silly", she giggled pulling the pink haired teen along with her. "Wait, Lisanna, I'm going with Luce", Natsu told her pulling out of her grip. "Oh, I see. That's fine", Lisanna smiled as Natsu turned back to Lucy. Lisanna fumed and made a signal to Lucy like a knife slitting her throat.

That's how she knew Natsu had dug a deeper hole for her. Lucy smiled even so with the fact that he'd stayed with her this time. But not for long as another group of fan girls smothered him. Lucy sighed smiling sadly. She'd never get time alone with Natsu unless they were hanging out after school. He searched the crowd for her not seeing that she'd walked the way too lunch by herself. As she got inside a group of people waved her over. "Lucy, come on!" Erza Scarlet yelled from her seat. Erza was actually the student council president of the school. With her long scarlet hair and brown eyes, she was actually a real beauty.

But she was also intimidating which strangely made her more alluring to boys, but she only had eyes for her boyfriend Jellal Fernandes, a blunette sitting next to her with also gorgeous looks. He, unlike Erza's scary and fierce personality, was calm and kind and also part of the basketball team. Next to them sat Levy and a girl known as Cana. She was Mr. Gildart's daughter, the Geography teacher. She had wavy like brown hair and wore a crop top and jeans shorts. Cana was always buzzed since she constantly sneaked in alcohol in whatever drinks she could find.

Lucy gave a long sigh as she grabbed her lunch and sat down. "Lucy, you're sighing a lot lately", Cana mention downing a sip of cognac from her bottle. "You know guys…I have a….um favor to ask", Lucy chuckled nervously. The three girls and the one boy tilted their head in confusion. "Yeah, what is it?" Erza blinked obviously perplexed that Lucy was asking for a favor. "Okay, but promise that no matter what you'll do it because you're my friends, alright?" Lucy tried to lock them into approval. The three girls looked at each other hesitantly before nodding.

Lucy sucked in a breath and quickly blurted out her proposal. "Join the cheerleading team with me!" Levy smiled and nodded before her eyes widened and she spat out her milk. "What?! Lucy, I don't think we're in any position to be cheerleader in exception of Cana and Erza", Levy said sputtering. "Come on! You said you'd do it, and couch Sagittarius warned that if I didn't do it, I'd spend a whole week in detention for letting me use my gym uniform! Come on, you already agreed", Lucy begged them.

Erza suddenly slammed her hand on the table startling them. "Babe, please calm down. Hey I have to go with the guys now so please try not to get too excited Erza", Jellal smiled apologetically at the others. "It's so touching! We'll do it for your sake, Lucy!" Erza grinned determined. Lucy lightened up as Cana and Levy sighed, but finally agreed. "You guys are the best!" Lucy grinned clapping her hands. "But…" Mira popped in to their conversation. "Mira, you'll help too?" Lucy asked the silver head that was now at their table. She was Lisanna's older sister, but she was the sweetest person ever and Lucy's close friend. Mira nodded towards Lucy and looked at the girls with a knowing glint and smirk. "But my little Lucy, in exchange for our help, and I'm serious when I say 'our'. You'll have to allow us to help you confess your feelings to Natsu.

"WHAT?!" Lucy blushed furiously. "Unless you want to do this cheerleading on your own for your bad boy Natsu", Levy giggled maliciously. Lucy paled and couldn't find the words to say. She finally nodded and slumped into her chair. "You guys suck", Lucy mumbled. "You know ya love us, glasses", Cana laughed sobered up from the news. "So plan get-the-dragon-to-get-the-princess is in play", Mira clapped in excitement as the others nodded in approval. Lucy felt lucky Jellal hadn't been present. 'I spoke to soon. This day has to be the worst of my whole life', Lucy thought wildly as she groaned.

Crystal: Well that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see more of


	2. Geek Squad No More

Crystal: Well I felt the first chapter was a bit vague with character description and stuff, but most of the people here should have an idea of how the characters look. Anyways thank you to all of those who have reviewed, given a favorite, or followed this story.

Geek Squad No More

Lucy stuck in her Physics class looking at the clock with so much dread. Two more classes and the day was over and the basketball game would be in place. She slammed her head on the table feeling completely doomed. Lisanna had made sure to give her smirks that implied her imminent fall. A knock was heard at the door making the whole class perk up in hopes that someone had come to take one of them early from hell. Levy shyly popped her head in class. "Sorry to bother your class Ms. Libra, but I came here for Lucy", Levy smiled at the tan skinned teacher.

"Oh, for what reason, Levy?" Ms. Libra asked. Levy blushed slightly. "We just started our own sports related team as in the cheerleading team and well Lucy is in charge and yeah", she giggled awfully bashful. Lucy groaned silently in embarrassment as the whole class snickered. "Lucy, cheerleading captain? The nerd could never pull it off with such an ugly figure", many students whispered as Lucy picked up her things and went out. Lucy squeaked once out of class. "I'm sorry Lucy-chan. I panicked!" Levy apologized over and over.

Lucy waved her hand dismissively and gave her a small smile. "Lucy, come on. Couch Sagittarius called for us at the gym", Mira said excitedly as Erza nodded pulling a knocked out Cana over her shoulder. "U-Uh, what happened to her?!" Lucy panicked as she went over to examine Cana. Erza sighed calmly. "She had a little too much to drink, and she fell 'asleep'. She'll sober up", she stated without a doubt. Lucy huffed as they headed over to the gym where the coach was waiting for them. "Coach, why have you called us?" Lucy frowned up at him.

"Well, now that you're officially the cheer team. You have to begin your own practices. I've arranged your new schedules and will now have team sports class so you have time to come up with cheers, work out to keep in shape because honestly you could look in a much better form. I'll provide you with uniforms since we still have some budget for one more club", Coach Sagittarius explained. Lucy only nodded losing him at 'team sports class'. That meant there was now another class she could be with Natsu instead of staring at him during PE. They could freely talk without having to be scolded for interacting with people of different classes.

"Luccyyyyy-chaaannn", Levy smirked as she waved a hand in front of Lucy's face. Lucy blinked and looked at levy with a confused look. "Thinking about class with Natsu?" Levy asked too innocently. Lucy blushed shaking her head and turning around. "Anyways, let's all go change into our gym clothes, but Lucy you're going to have to remove that sweater or else we won't be able to practice right now", Erza commented. Lucy began to panic as the girls pulled her into the locker room. "No! I can't!" Lucy yelled backing away.

"Lucy, if you're flat, you shouldn't mind that. I'm pretty flat too", Levy tried to coax her, but Lucy kept shaking her head denying the idea. "Lucy, don't you have enough trust in us that we're your friends?" Cana asked finally awake from her sleep. Lucy was taken aback. They were right. She'd already spent enough time in hiding herself. She had already made genuine friends despite her current image. She felt it was time to clear away her lie if it was only for her friends. "Look, I have something important to say. How I look right now isn't how I really look", Lucy began to explain sitting on one of the metal benches that lay in the room.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked her. "Well, I don't look like a nerd or so I've been told before. I just wear all this because I didn't want to be approached for my money or my figure. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but no one knows my father is Jude Heartfilia one of the top richest businessmen in the world or that my mother is Layla Heartfilia, the top actress and singer in the nation", she explained looking down ashamed. The girls were in shock, but rather than being angry or feeling betrayed, they understood her. They knew well that the people in their school would hide their hatred for a person if it was to gain economical reward.

Lucy stood and after a long sigh she removed her glasses and undid her braid. The girls gapped at her beautiful face. "Lucy, you're beautiful!" Mira squealed in delight. Lucy blushed and proceeded to remove the ugly sweater she had making their eyes widened as they saw her large chest covered by her white gym shirt and her well defined curves. "Lucy…" Levy breathed in surprised. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore" she said looking down. "Don't be silly", Erza laughed at her making her look up. "Huh?" Lucy said confused.

"Yeah, we understand why'd you'd want to hide like you did, and it only makes me more determined to hook you up with Natsu. You two would be perfect together!" Mira clapped. She seemed determined to make the two beautiful people get together. Lucy despite the blush smiled brightly running to hug her friends. "I love you guys", she laughed. "Anyways, we have a few minutes to practice a cheer of some sorts. Lucy keep that sweater on", Erza began to command. "Maybe you should be cheer captain, Erza", Lucy grinned at her as she got her appearance back to normal. Erza blushed suddenly.

"M-Me?" Erza asked bashful all of a sudden. "Yeah, you'd be great!" Mira gave her thumbs up as they all agreed she would be the perfect leader for them. "Okay! But only if Lucy remains my co-captain", Erza crossed her arms as Lucy nodded laughing.

~~xXXx~~

The time finally came and Lucy sat with her friends on the benches assigned for the basketball players to sit on. Lucy hid her face hoping Natsu didn't notice her. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist from the front and carry her from her seat. She looked up seeing Natsu grinning at her. "S-Stupid! Put me down, Natsu!" she blushed furiously. He spun her around laughing. "Lucy, you came here early to see me. But how come you girls are here where the players sit?" Natsu directed the others as Lucy was still protesting for him to put her down.

Mira didn't respond as she was fawning over her delusion over Lucy and Natsu's 'lovey dovey' behavior. It was anything, but lovey dovey, well only in Lucy's angry actions. Levy smirked and responded from them as Erza was stuck in thought probably about the cheer formations and Cana was dozing off. "Well, Natsu, we're officially your cheerleaders", she winked as she nodded over to Lucy. Natsu grinned widely and hugged Lucy more tightly. "Aww, Luce, did you join so you could cheer me on?" he asked her. Luc began to stutter her denial. "No! I-I was asked by c-coach to s-start it or spend my time in d-detention for a week. N-Now let me down!" she yelled as Natsu finally let her go.

"Luce?" Natsu suddenly called to her. Lucy turned around confused by the seriousness of his tone. He suddenly gave her a smile. The one he gave her when it was just the two of them after school. "You never miss any of my games. And you have no idea how happy that makes me. You truly are the best, best friend anyone could ever have asked for", he said in an extremely serious tone. Lucy was taken aback as he went back to his bright self and waved as he went to his team mates. "Did you guys see that?!" Cana pointed as Lucy was still frozen to her spot. "Oh my goodness, I've never seen that expression or tone on Natsu! He's totally in to you, Lucy!" Mira jumped hugging the teen.

Lucy blushed smiling to herself. Could it be he liked her despite her current appearance? But no. It couldn't be possible. She still smiled at his words. Did it really mean that much that she came to his games? She didn't think of it too much as people began to fill in the gym and the other team positioned themselves on the benches across. Erza had walked up to the boys as Jellal took her up in his arms with ease and kissed her. Lucy blushed looking away at their lovey dovey behavior. She ran back after wishing them good luck and smiling. The school's typical fan girls began to fill up the gym as Lucy tried not calling attention to herself.

She noticed as Lisanna came in with his two slaves walking behind her. They noticed Lucy and snickered. Levy tried not flick her off and huffed looking away. Mira looked at her sister in disapproval, and Lisanna immediately put up her sweetheart act. "Hi Mira!" she waved cheerfully, but Mira's eye twitched and she faked her own smile. Mira knew well her sister was a bitch, but she pretended to be oblivious and always comforted Lucy. "Erza, so beautiful", a lot of the men gawked, but Erza sighed and looked away. "Shrimp?" a deep voice questioned. Levy squeaked and looked away catching Lucy's attention.

She looked to see one of the basketball players, Gajeel Redfox, jog his way to them. He was a good player and was part of Natsu's gang. "Four eyed bunny", he nodded to her as Lucy frowned at the nickname. He then pulled Levy and grinned. "Shrimp, you came to see me?" he chuckled. Levy blushed furiously as Lucy and Mira snickered. "I-I'm not a shrimp! And no I'm a cheerleader for Lucy's sake!" she squeaked angrily as Gajeel laughed, and patted her head before jogging back to his practice. "She liiiiiiikes him!" Lucy and Mira giggled as Levy stuck her tongue out at them.

Before they knew it, the game had begun and the players began a chase for the ball. Everyone seemed to digress their attention towards them as they chanted their cheers. But they mostly stared at Erza, Mira, and Cana since well, they had 'special attributes' that stupid jerks like to ogle at. Many would get a good laugh at Lucy for the muddy scene she showed them hours before and they began to 'boo' her. She tried ignoring them as best she could, but as the game proceeded some of them began to approach her. "Hey, Loser Lucy, you are no way cheerleader material! Who did you have to beg on your knees to be part of the team? Levy at least is a cute nerd, but you", one of the boys yelled as his buddies surrounded her.

Lisanna could be heard laughing with Michelle as they pointed at her. Evergreen casually leaned against the wall near the circle as Lucy looked down ashamed. They were right. What was she doing? She thought to herself. They boys began to push her around their circle, shoving her from guy to guy. 'So it was Lisanna and her gang that planned this?' she thought as she struggled to get away from them. Erza and the others tried to intervene, but a group of girls and guys blocked their way asking them questions excessively about their cheerleading team.

The bell rang signaling that they completely part of the game as the players went to rest. Lucy was pointed at as the group of bullies began to increase around her. On one of the shoves, she fell to her knees harshly causing her to wince. They tried forcing her onto her feet, but someone shoved ferociously through the crowd. Lucy only looked up in time for a strong hand to pull her up and into none other than Natsu's arms. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" he growled angrily to the group around them as he pulled Lucy's head into his chest. Lucy was shocked silent and decided not to show weakness to any of them.

She hugged Natsu not caring if people got angry. After all, those idiots would never stop bothering her even if she avoided Natsu. "We were just asking some questions to Lucy about being a part of the cheerleaders", one of the guys said nervously. "I don't think I believe that bullshit. So cut the crap and leave Lucy the fuck alone!" he hissed. Lucy clung tighter onto Natsu as she could feel that dark aura of the jealous girls surround her. "What's so special about that damn nerd", many of them scrunched their noses. Natsu pulled her to the benches always cautious of her.

Lucy sat down not daring to raise her gaze to meet Natsu's. She'd surely find pity. "Lucy, you okay?" Gray ran to her as well. "Gray, please don't give those girls another chance to hate me", she muttered to the black haired male. "Come on, Lucy. You don't deserve the shit they give you", Gray said angrily. Lucy said nothing continuing to look down. Natsu pulled her chin up to meet him and she was shocked by the expression his eyes held. His eyes showed not pity, but concern and anger. "Lucy, are you sure you'll be okay. Ice princess, is right and you deserve nothing of what those bimbos give you, but I need you to tell me who gives you so much problems", Natsu implored to her.

"Will you believe me?" she asked at him seriously. Natsu nodded vigorously. "Why wouldn't I believe my best friend?" he questioned her with a smile. She nodded, "It was Lisanna, Evergreen, and Michelle", she finally confessed after the three years had gone by since she started high school. Natsu's eyes widened doubt clearly in his emerald irises, and Lucy was about to frown, but then he saw them flicker with another wave of rage. "I can't believe them! How long?!" he questioned cautiously wanting to calm his anger, but feeling he'd explode upon hearing her answer. "Since we started high school", she muttered.

Natsu clenched his fist going to stand, but Lucy stopped him. "No. Don't do anything your game is about to start", Lucy tried distracting him as she looked at Gray pleadingly. Gray pulled at Natsu after a nod. "Hey, Flame Brain, we're starting", Gray called out as Natsu finally gave a shaky breath and went to the court. Levy neared Lucy after all the crowd had settled down. "Are you okay, Lucy-chan?" Levy whispered as she held her shoulder gently. Lucy gave a long sigh. "I'll be when I finally get home to sleep", she responded as levy nodded.

~~xXXx~~

Finally Lucy had gotten home. Her mansion came into view from her limo as the window was opened in the front. "Lucy, you okay, beautiful", her chauffer Loke asked her. She faked a smile "Yeah, Loke. Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed it off. Loke knew she was lying, but decided not to press on the issue if she was that upset. She was greeted cheerfully as she entered as usual and her most trusted maid and friend, Virgo, neared her. "Hime, welcome home. Would you like me to send dinner to your room?" she asked. "No, Virgo, I'm not hungry. Where is father?" she asked. "He went on a business trip and said to come back next week with some news", Virgo explained.

Lucy sighed running up to her room and slumping on her bed. Why was it so hard to find friends when you pretended to be a regular person? Money and looks basically ran the world around her, but then again there was Natsu. And how could she forget Levy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, and so many others who looked past her looks and became her friend. She was tired of hiding who she was. And she was so close to exploding in rage and stopping those damn jerks once and for all. She awaited the day when she could finally wipe away the damn smirk from Lisanna's face and show her cousin and Evergreen that they actually weren't the hot stuff at school.

What happened the next few days finally made her pop and she was furious. She had gone to her locker at the end of the day to find it bashed in and all her stuff full of loads of wet mud. On the cover of her locker were the words 'LOSER' in bright red letter with a very bad drawn stick figure that she assumed was supposed to be her. Her textbooks were shredded to pieces and everyone was flashing pictures and putting them up on social media. "That's it! I'm fucking tired of all of you!" Lucy yelled slamming whatever books she had in her arms on the floor.

The others around her simply snickered. "Oh Loser Lucy finally erupted. Everyone take cover from her glasses, they might blind you", a girl laughed loudly. Lucy took a deep breath and folded one of her sleeves up. Before anyone could process what happened, Lucy had landed a strong punch straight at the girl's eyes knocking her out cold. The other teens cleared a path for her as she stomped away and passed the three sluts she detested without glancing at them. The three high fived as they giggled to themselves. "So it was you three?" someone interrupted them. They flipped around shocked to find Natsu there with his arms crossed. "No! We would never do that to Lucy! I wonder who it could have been? Those meanies", she mumbled placing on her act.

"I saw you three telling your minions to do it", Natsu hissed at them. "I'm warning you to stay away from Lucy. Our friendship ends here Lisanna. That goes for you two as well", he said walking away. "Why do you defend that stupid girl anyways!" Lisanna yelled. Natsu turned to them and said, "Mind your business", before continuing to walk away. Lucy had grabbed onto the girl and said sternly. "You. My house. Sleepover. No exceptions." They nodded no questions asked as they were pulled onto Lucy's limo. They all gawked at the huge mansion that appeared before them and Lucy said nothing as the girls followed her excitedly to her room.

"Wow! Your house is amazing!" Cana gasped looking around. "Listen, we can have fun and stuff, but I want to get help now", Lucy blushed. Mira sat on the bed and looked at her almost with a gleam in her eyes. "Is it for what I think it is?" Mira grinned. Lucy was looked at with the widened eyes of her friends as she nodded with a dark blush. The girls squealed excited to get started once the next day came. After playing a few of the games girls would play in middle school they finally decided to sleep with all of them sprawled on Lucy's bed comfortably.

~~xXXx~~

"Quit moving!" Erza yelled as Lucy squeaked nodding her head in fear as Mira was struggling to do her eyebrows. Cana was looking through Lucy's wardrobe picking the clothes. Levy grabbed her hair and curled it lightly before passing her fingers through them to make the curls loose and natural. "All these sexy clothes and you hid behind those ugly sweaters!" Cana cried pulling at them in wonder. Mira finally went to outline her eyes with black charcoal eye liner. She stuck her tongue childishly as she worked her make up wonders on Lucy. She grabbed curled her eyelashes and placed mascara on them gently.

Once she was done placing light gloss on her lips they proceeded to hurry her into changing her salmon colored skirt that flared out from hugging her waist just right. The skirt only reached down to half way down her thighs. She put on a crop top long sleeve in black that had a black bow at the back and left her stomach exposed. She placed on the black pumps that Cana had placed at her feet. The other girls decided to also get a new look and they worked especially hard to convince Levy, but she looked so much cuter with her new get up.

Lucy finally stood up looking at herself in the mirror and turned to look at her friends who were mouths agape. "Do I look bad?" she asked nervously. "You're fucking gorgeous. Why the hell?" Cana said fanning herself playfully. "I think you're ready to knock them all off their feet, Lucy. You're ready to finally take down my sister and her two friends", Mira grinned. Lucy returned the grin and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "The let's go", she smiled as she flipped her hair. They girl laughed to themselves ready to finally show off their 'creation'. 'Look out, Lisanna. Your reign is about to well end', Lucy thought.

Crystal: Well that was chapter two. I hope you look forward to the havoc Lucy's about to unleash. Anyways if someone could draw Lucy's new look and showed me, I'd be so freaking happy. I just want to see who's closer to portraying her look how I imagine it. Well see you next chapter.


	3. The Real Queen Bee

Crystal: Thank you once again for the reviews my amazing peeps. So this is the chapter where Lucy is finally has had enough of Lisanna and her gang's pranks and is ready to put them in their place. Please enjoy!

I'd like to thank the following people for kindly reviewing my story. I wish I could respond to all your reviews, but I only have little time for that since I have more than one NALU fic to update and type: **lucyxnatsu1223, roxywolfie27, David115, booklover21567, StellaHeartfilia, NinNin96, savageleader24, AliceDarkness, megane-san14, Bemer2001, The-reading-addict-risa, and to my lovely guests which I wish I could know who they are, but oh well**

 **I promise that I'll respond to all reviews for this chapter on the next chapter in my author's note**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Also special thanks to **blueelephant1212** who took the time to PM me and compliment the story

The Real Queen Bee

Lucy finally exhaled as they arrived at her usual stop. "Loke", she called out as he pulled the in window down. "Yes...Oh shit! Lucy! You look amazing!" Loke literally blushed. He's lucky they had been friends since they were kids; otherwise she was sure she'd give him a good smack to calm his damn urges. Lucy rolled her eyes, and slightly hesitating, she finally said, "Drive up to the front of school." Loke looked at her seriously and seeing the determined look on her face did as told. He drove them up catching quite the attention of the students walking in the black gates of Fairy Tail High. Loke got off smoothing his hair out as some girls squealed.

"That guy sure is a womanizer", Cana rolled her eyes at his obvious flirting schemes. "He's always been like that", Lucy sighed slightly embarrassed. Loke winked at them as he went to open the door to the limo. "Well, here we go", Levy said still uncomfortable in the sleeveless blouse, skirt, and heels. Lucy had made sure her glasses were way out of the picture and lend her some contacts. The girls had begun their gossip just as they continued pointing at Levy who grabbed her school bag and placed one handle on her shoulder.

Cana went down next sporting some pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a slightly loose maroon shirt that slid off her shoulder, and some low cut brown boots. She passed a hand lazily at her hair tied in a high ponytail as she took out her flask and took a long gulp. "Perfect way to start a morning", she chuckled as Levy only shook her head laughing. Same old Cana. Erza and Mira came out next. They always were in the latest style so they both looked perfect sporting matching skirt in a different color and cute pastel colored blouses. Mira kept her hair lose while Erza wore hers in a high pony tail that was straightened out.

Erza was pleased at the crowd's reaction as boys were slobbering at the beautiful girls before them. Mira clapped her hands as she tapped the girls and pointed for them to see that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and some of the other basketball players come in to see the commotion. Erza grinned as she stretched out her hand to Lucy. Lucy gulped thickly and finally took her hand as she stepped out. The girls surrounding the area got louder as they pointed at Lucy. "They're all so pretty, and the blonde and the blue haired one I've never seen before. The blonde's gorgeous just like a model or even an actress and the smaller one is so cute", they whispered still staring at them. Lucy casually turned to Loke. "Loke, you are dismissed, I'll see you after school here", she smiled at him.

Loke grinned and grabbed her hand kissing the back of it. "As you wish, Lucy-sama", he bowed getting on the limo to drive off. The girls all seemed to be so envious because of Loke's action. Lucy walked with the girls inching behind her having conversation as if they weren't even being stared at. Lucy spotted Natsu her blush deepening as she took the courage to walk up to him. "U-Uh, hi N-Natsu", she stuttered as she blinked in confusion. The guys were envying Natsu, but yet they still edged him with questions like "Who's the babe? You know her you lucky, dog?" Natsu was speechless and scratched the back of his head still trying to figure out who the 'mysteriously beautiful' girl before him was. But one look into her chocolate orbs was enough for his own emerald irises to widen.

Lucy looked down sheepishly clutching tightly onto her school bag. "L-Lucy?" he whispered so only she could hear. She was actually shocked that he recognized her as she then slowly nodded. Natsu grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her away from the hungry wolves that were near them with only Gajeel and Gray following him. "What's the deal, Salamander?" Gajeel crossed his arms using the nickname they referred to Natsu. "Guys don't you realize who this is?" Natsu said outraged pointing at Lucy as she shifted her eyes away from their eyes on her. Gray had taken a big gulp of his water bottle as Gajeel offered the answer for both of them. "No idea", he sighed in irritation.

"Dumbasses, it's Lucy. My best friend Luce", he yelled at them. On cue, Gray spit out his water in shock as his and Gajeel's eyes widened in more than just little confusion. "No way! Lucy!" Gray said holding onto her shoulders. "Gosh, is it so hard to believe, stupid Gray!" Lucy pouted at them crossing her arms feeling impatient. Gray was still gawking when Lucy spotted Levy slightly hiding herself waiting for Lucy. Lucy smirked as she went up to Levy and shoved her a little too hard against Gajeel. "Watch it, bunny girl!" Gajeel frowned as he held Levy up from falling. "I'm s-sorry, Gajeel. L-Lucy's being mean", she grumbled at Lucy who only chuckled.

"You know me?" he said again not comprehending the change in the girl. "Does "shrimp" ring a bell in your little head?" Lucy snickered as Gajeel looked at Levy with a shocked look. "None of you ever heard of 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance. The three said boys looked at her dumbfounded and Lucy growled in frustration pulling Levy away from the group of idiots. "Idiots", she mumbled to herself as Levy couldn't help, but laugh at her. She was acting like herself and Levy knew well that Lucy was just warming up for when she'd have to confront Lisanna and her gang. Lucy walked up the steps expecting to see the mess at her locker still there.

She walked to her locker and opened it browsing through to try and find at least one intact textbook and finding none. She took out her iPhone and pressed a name in her contacts as she placed it at her ear. The others either staring at her in shock as the realization of who she was, was hitting them or in wonderment as they were blinded by her expensive designer clothing. "Uh, yeah, Capricorn? Yep, it's Lucy. My lockers in a horrible state and so are my books. Do you mind sending someone it to fix it and bring me new books? Ah, okay. Oh, Capricorn you're the best, buh-bye", she smiled pleased to finally be able to get things her way.

"You're Lucy?" one of the girls was pointing at her with a shaky finger in disbelief. Lucy blinked uninterested at her. "You might wanna close your mouth. Don't want you getting a fly in there. That'd be gross", Lucy smiled sweetly as the other girls laughed and she walked away. The girl blushed in embarrassment clenching her fists. Lucy felt strangely, satisfied. Was this what Lisanna felt with having so much power? Lucy shrugged to herself not willing to reduce herself to Lisanna's level. She would be better than her and be kind to those who deserved it. She was heading to Pre-Calculus. Perfect. She thought to herself as she strolled in casually as she could.

She spotted Natsu snoozing on the table as Evergreen and Michelle failed to catch his attention. She tried not to laugh at his carefree behavior. Despite everything, he was still the same lazy bum that she adored. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled out as his head sprung up like a rocket. Michelle and Evergreen frowned and looked to Lucy. They looked her up and down as Lucy raised a brow at their stupefied expressions. Lucy just walked over and sat down as Natsu greeted her with the usual bone crushing hug. Lucy gave high pitch squeal squirming in his hold. "Idiot, get off me. I can't breathe", Lucy yelled as he laughed and let her go. "Natsu, you know this girl?" Michelle said in a whisper.

"Of course I know her! But didn't I tell you two not to talk to me?" He said angrily as he remembered what he witnessed before. Michelle tried to quickly shift to her innocent act with fake tears at the corner of her eyes. "B-But Natsu", she wept. Lucy gave a sigh. "Michelle, darling, I don't think you're making progress in making him like you. He's probably viewing you as a cry baby at most", Lucy hummed giving them a knowing smile. Michelle was startled by Lucy. She had no idea how this 'stranger' knew her name and the fact that she was putting up an act to enthrall Natsu. Natsu chuckled as well making Michelle get red in embarrassment. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?!" Evergreen interrupted for Michelle.

"Evergreen, you have a tendency of sticking your nose in other people's business. Don't you tire of being Lisanna's guard dog? You only make yourself look like a snitch while Lisanna looks perfect to everyone else while using you", Lucy said leaning forward to whisper every word loud enough that only the four present could hear. Evergreen stepped back shocked. "Who are you?" Michelle demanded pointing at her. Lucy giggled. Natsu took the opportunity to help Lucy out after he failed as a best friend to realize all she went through. "My, my, you seem not to recognize family when you see it? Does family really mean nothing to you that you can't even recognize your own cousin?" Natsu grinned.

Michelle's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No way!" she yelled in disbelief. "Yes way, my sweet cousin", Lucy said pulling at her bag to put on the cracked glasses. "Well these don't work after you sent those animals to throw me in the mud, but well…not that I ever needed them", she said throwing them aside. Evergreen shook her head. "Where is she? She sent you to pretend to be her?" Ever looked around to see if the 'real' Lucy was anywhere. "Keep thinking that, but anyways I don't think you should keep a picture of Natsu in your locker and kiss it during breaks. You'll just get an unhealthy attachment to him. Eek!" Lucy said loud enough so everyone else in class heard.

Ever blushed furiously as Natsu looked at her weirded out. "Michelle, you don't wet the bed anymore? I recalled it was still happening in our freshman year", Lucy continued just as loudly and soon the whole class burst into laughter and pointed at them. "Losers!" they all yelled as they looked down ashamed. They were interrupted by the teachers yells to settle down. Michelle and Ever looked at her with so much hate. They began to walk to their seats as Lucy coughed in catching their attention. "And uh, Ever? Since you love getting gossip you should tell Lisanna, she's next", Lucy smiled sweetly as Ever huffed to her seat.

Lucy's smile disappeared. She was getting a sense of guilt overwhelm her from her actions. They deserved it, but Lucy was never one to be so cruel to reveal some of their darkest secrets like she'd done right now. "Uh, hey Natsu?" she said suddenly leaning her chin to rest at the table. He blinked and looked at her, but he seemed odd. "Yeah, Luce?" he asked almost with no emotion in his voice. "You told them to stop talking to you?" She asked him concealing any of her own emotion. He sighed and shuffled in his chair before saying. "Yeah… I saw what they did to your locker and I was so angry I told them never to speak to me or bother you", he said simply as if his actions were insignificant.

Lucy looked up to see him clearly upset, and she couldn't find the right words to say. She was more than touched that Natsu had done that for her. Could it be that because she'd embarrassed them, Natsu felt he hadn't done enough to make her feel happy? He might be assuming that he what he did for her couldn't stop her from using these schemes for revenge. Because that's exactly what Lucy was doing, getting revenge. She looked away slightly and rested her head on her shoulder, facing away from Natsu and beginning to get her work done. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

Natsu was startled and looked at her. What was she apologizing for? He almost reached to tap her arm, but then decided against it. For the rest of class it seemed like a bit of tension had built between her and Natsu as he refused to make contact with her. Lucy looked at him to see he had his eyebrows scrunched in thought as if something was greatly bothering him. She decided not to push it and wait until Team sports. Maybe then he'd be willing to tell her what she'd done wrong.

~~xXXx~~

It was finally time for her to start with Team Sports, and she ran with her bag at hand before realizing how stupid that was. She no longer needed to run away from Lisanna and her gang and she knew well that Ever and Michelle must have gotten the news to her for she was nowhere in sight like she usually was. Lucy decided to walk after all, she was out of practice for using heels since it'd been so long since she ever used them. The only times she'd use them was when her father tried to always get her engaged with the son of a rich business man to get the companies together, but Lucy always refused and the men were kind enough to tell her father they were against forced marriages.

Anyways, Lucy had finally entered the gym to be surrounded by the jerks she'd constantly been bullied by. "Lucy, u-uh do you need any help with you bag?" One of them asked like a nervous wreck. The others also began to question her about how her day had been and if she wanted them to walk her home, or other stupid questions. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled startling them. Lucy huffed and walked into the girl's locker room to change. Lucy sighed in relief at finally getting to be with her own thoughts as she changed into her PE uniform and running shoes.

"Hey, Luce?" she heard a familiar voice yell from outside of the locker room. She ran out to find Natsu leaning against the wall like he had the day she'd run in covered in mud. "Oh…hey Natsu", she smiled at him lightly still nervous to talk to him after the tension from the morning. "Uh, I need to talk to you seriously and it could really change some things", he said with a frown. Lucy felt herself go pale. 'Serious? Change things?' she thought. 'Change is never good. What if he wants to break our friendship for good?' Lucy thought tears already at her eyes. "Please, Natsu, no", she cried as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Luce, I-" he began to say, but she shook her head running out.

Natsu gave a shaky laugh in exasperation as he passed a hand through his hair. "Damn so she knew", he whispered dejectedly. Lucy ran to sit at the bench wiping at her tears furiously and making sure to check her make up. She had to remain strong. Everything she'd done was stupid. And now Natsu had broken their friendship for good, but she had to remain unfazed or at least try. She took deep breaths as she heard the giggling of her friends probably coming so she put up a smile that she'd never used before with them. "Lu-chan, you seem in a great mood", levy wiggled her eyebrows. Lucy just couldn't take lying to her best friend. "I'm not friends with Natsu anymore", she said simply. "W-What?" Mira said running to lean on her knees in front of her.

"H-He broke our friendship… And before he said anything else I ran away", Lucy sniffled. Mira stood up with an angry expression and no one stopped her in time as she pulled Natsu by his shirt and pulled him outside. "I'll get her", Erza sighed not knowing what to say in this situation. After a few minutes, both Erza and Mira had come back inside and looked calm down as Natsu himself came in scratching the back of his head in guilt. "Let's practice", Mira said gently as she pulled Lucy to her feet. Mira being this quiet could only mean one thing. She'd failed to solve the problem. She always got like this when she didn't work out the situation like she wanted to. Lucy nodded silently as Erza grabbed their stereo to practice.

Lucy would only steal glance at Natsu to see him out of focus as he continued to miss his shots. Lucy was worried and tried hard not to run to him and ask him what was wrong, but she'd probably assumed he was still upset for her making a big deal about not being friends. By the end of the day, Lucy continued to sigh as she headed to her fixed locker. She gathered her textbooks she needed for the nights homework and shut her locker door to find Natsu standing there. "Uh, hey", he muttered softly. "I got to go, Loke, must be outside", she said trying to pass right by him, but he stopped her. "I really need to talk to you, outside and alone, Lucy", he said and she breathed in and nodded shakily.

They walk to the park across the school as she told Loke to give her a few minutes. Natsu stood in front of her as she leaned against the tree. "So uh, I understand, that you know exactly what I wanted to ask you", he muttered. Lucy bit her lip nodding. "Yeah, I understand that you don't want us to be best friends anymore", she sniffled slightly trying to compose herself. "Yeah and- wait what?!" he said completely thrown off. "You don't want us to be friends because of how I changed. You don't like the way I am", she said tears running down her face. It was then Natsu laughed at her. She wanted to punch him for laughing, but he wiped at his tears from his laughing with a gentle smile. "You really are a weirdo. Making really crazy assumptions, idiot", he chuckled cleaning at her tears.

Lucy blinked in confusion. "So you didn't want to stop being friends?" she asked now being the confused one. "That's in a way half true", he said shrugging, his nervousness returning. "Damn it! Tell me what you have to say before I throw a fit!" Lucy yelled angrily. "Well, w-what I wanted to say was that…I…I…nevermind. I just wanted to say that no matter how much you change. I'll always like you just the way you are. Sweater and glasses or designer clothing and make up", he said looking away like she'd never seen before. His cool, confident, and collected self was nowhere. At the moment she saw the best friend he only showed her, but she knew something bothered him. He suddenly frowned. "Yeah, that's all I really wanted to say. It's pretty dumb so um, I'm going to let you go home. Sorry for bothering you, Luce", he gave her a sad smile turning to walk away.

Lucy shook her head from her shock as she grabbed Natsu's hand. "No! Wait!" She yelled as he turned to face her. "Thank you. I seriously thought you hated me for changing", she said as she looked down with a furious blush. Natsu's face lit up as he took Lucy into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Shit, Luce! I could never hate you", he said kissing her forehead running off with a grin. Lucy stayed with a stupefied expression at her face as Natsu waved. "See you tomorrow, Luce", he laughed as Lucy's eyes widened and she looked down. "Idiot, don't do such embarrassing things", she barked as she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "Idiot, doing such things when I'm desperately in love with you", she muttered touching her forehead where his lips had made contact.

Natsu ran with a grin on his face until he'd reached his car. He had a red Charger with a black stripe running through the middle. He opened the door slumping into the chair and closing it. "Shit. I couldn't do it", he muttered slamming his fist on the wheel.

Crystal: Well that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. I know! They're together! Don't question me as to why I got them going out so early into the story. There's always a reason to everything I type lol But if you must know one reason: They have literally known each other since elementary and their Juniors in high school so it's not too early for them. Anyways you all probably wonder what happens to Lisanna. Find out next chapter! Review peeps!


	4. Is this a dream?

Crystal: Sorry for the late update peeps! I was not only updating my other Nalu stories I was also in Mexico for some time in which I had no internet for a few days and no laptop and I was avoiding typing a chapter on my phone so without further delay here's the update.

 **[MUST READ:** **I honestly didn't like the way the chapter from before came out so I made some edits! GO BACK AND REREAD THE LAST PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED]**

 **One of the reviews that I received made me reflect on the purpose of this fic and in the end I liked the idea this person gave me so yep. It is how it is. I hope it isn't too upsetting to some of you.**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!  
TUMBLR: celestialgoddesslucy**

Is this a dream?

The next morning, Lucy woke up and had completely forgotten the charade from the day before and without realizing had placed on her usual clothing. A large sweater, glasses, braid and jeans. She gave a large yawn as she had studied for their Pre-Cal test for longer hours than she'd expected. She'd gotten on her limo as Loke pulled the window from the front down. "Hmm…What happened? Was your new look a one day thing?" Loke asked amused. Lucy blinked confused and looked at herself. Her eyes widened. "I completely forgot about that! Shoot I can't go back home now! Eveyone will make fun of me", Lucy murmured almost sadly.

Loke hit the brakes almost making Lucy trip over her seat. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Lucy yelled. Loke looked at her with a stern expression. "Will it matter? Isn't Natsu enough or did he make fun of you?" he asked her a bit harshly. Lucy flinched at his tone. Then she thought about it. Of all the time that Natsu knew her he'd never shown any interest in the way she dressed or even acted. But somehow she felt he's be disappointed and embarrassed to see her dressed like she usually did "He would never make fun of me and you know it", Lucy defended him. Loke sighed, "Look, Lucy, you've known Natsu for a very long time, and I doubt he cares how you look. You've never cared how others see you. You've confessed to me about liking him so if he doesn't judge you for how you dress, then you shouldn't care either about how you look", Loke explained.

"Y-You're right. I must be going crazy. Natsu, has never been one to care for appearances", Lucy slumped back in her seat trying to also convince herself that this was the case. But it still bothered her. Loke pulled at a sensitive topic in Lucy. He assumed that after all the time she's been paranoid on the way she's viewed had her on edge. She sighed heavily playing her fingers at her braid. Loke felt suddenly guilty. She trusted Natsu blindly with no doubts what so ever. And there he went breaking her trust in just a minute by asking a dumb question. He cursed under his breath as he drove her to the front gates. Everyone had yet again gathered to see her, but were surprised when she stepped out looking like she normally did.

She looked around to see Natsu pushing through the crowd excitedly. "Well here goes his reaction", she muttered under her breath. Natsu made it through and stared at her. She looked down almost sadly until he ran to hug her against him. "Morning Luce!" he chirped happily. Her heart thumped wildly as she almost felt stupid for letting her thoughts get the best of her. "Morning", she mumbled blushing. "You don't look so good", he muttered concerned. She looked up at him suddenly startld. "My clothes or something?" she asked feeling a pang in her chest. "No, silly,I meant you look really down. Did Lisanna or her gang do something to you?" he questioned. "No, uh, I'm just tired from studying for our math test today", she explained relief suddenly flooding her.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot to study! Let's head over so I can cram some of that stuff into my head before the test!" he yelled grabbing her hand as he pulled her through the hall. "What's the deal with Heartfilia? She's not a babe anymore! Could that rumor that she paid someone to pretend to be her be true?" a guy whispered to a group of girls. "Why is Natsu holding her hand?" a girl fumed snarling at her. Natsu gave a long sigh before stopping. He looked at all of them with an angered expression. "This girl here is my best friend, and I don't want anyone trying some funny business. If you make her cry or hurt, I'll personally make sure to pound you into the ground. I can hold her hand if I want to because she's my best friend", he scoffed.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment as they all began to scream outraged. "That loser doesn't deserv Natsu protecting her!" girls yelled around them. "I bet he's only using her to cheat or make her do his homework", some guys snickered. 'So they truly believe that I paid someone to pretend to be me?' She thought angrily. She wouldn't allow that. Natsu had just defended their friendship and she was going to defend their pride. "I'll be there in a few, I'll just pass by my locker", she smiled at him. "You sure?" he questioned being hesitant to leave her alone. "Yeah", she laughed as he only nodded slowly as he ran down the hall. For some reason seeing him go away made her realize that she couldn't dare confess her feelings for him. Their friendship was like no other. Their bound was even stronger than that of family. She would feel like dying if he broke it off because he didn't feel the same.

She hadn't noticed a group of guys following behind her as she opened her locker thinking of what she would wear tomorrow. They suddenly pushed her to the side making her fall back. She groaned at the pain and looked up at the group of four guys. "Aww, was Natsu too embarrassed to walk you to your class?" one of them known as Bora, snickered. "Actually, I requested he head himself to class", she said almost defiantly. "Lookie here guys, she's acting tough now. What? Did you also pay Natsu to be your pretend friend? You sure did a good job paying that blonde chick from yesterday. She was way too hot to be a nerd like you. Big boobs and ass to die for", this time Cobra chuckled kicking her bag so the papers flew out.

Lucy's eye twitched in anger. First of all, they were basically insulting her beauty while also talking so disgustingly about her body. No way in hell she's let these pervert talk like that. "Gosh, if that chick were still here I'd probably make her mine easily. No chick can resist me", Cobra laughed pretending as if he were fondling boobs. Lucy was disgusted as she instinctively brought a hand up to cover her chest. "You don't even have boos, flat chest", Marco the third in the group teased. Lucy sighed not willing to hear more of their crap. She shuffled for her papers and shoved them in her bag. She huffed almost passing by them before Marco and Steven blocked her way. Marco reached to clutch her arm as he pulled her glasses and stepped on them until they were unrecognizable.

Lucy used her arm to cover her eyes, but Steven pulled at it until her arms were unable to move from being held out. Cobra came up and clutched her face and his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Shit, guys look", he said in awe. The others guy leaned in to look and gasped. Lucy pulled her arms away and let her braid go. "She is that chick", Marco yelled in realization. "I'm not going to ask again, but don't speak in such a lewd and disgusting way about my body. You sicken me", she hissed and pulled through the halls. Cobra licked his lips. "Lucy Heartfilia. You'll be mine before you can even blink", Cobra chuckled.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy ran down the hall to class in a panic. That guy Cobra, frightened her to no extent. His purple eyes were basically devouring her when he realized she was indeed the 'Lucy' from the day before. She was redoing her braid as she came in. Her face she could feel had paled and her heart was thumping like crazy. She'd avoid that guy at all costs now. The vulgar way he spoke of her made her skin crawl. She didn't even notice that she was being strange until Natsu grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him startled and flinched. Natsu blinked in confusion. "Hey", he muttered holding her elbows to notice her body was trembling. He pulled her to sit as she breathed heavily in and out.

"Lucy. Look at me", Natsu whispered gently. Lucy bit her lip meeting his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her in a serious tone. "Nothing!" she squeaked in response. "Where are your glasses?" he continued to pry answers from her. She touched her face noticing that in fact her glasses had been left on the floor from when they were stepped on. She tightened her lips not wanting him to make a fit if he realized what happened. "Lucy, what happened?" he questioned again his eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. "Natsu, please", she begged. "I just want to know", he shrugged pretending that he wasn't about to go crazy. "If I tell you, promise you won't do anything", she said seriously.

His eyes returned to her that same dangerous glint in his eyes. "Okay", he said awfully calm. "In the hallways, I ran into Cobra's gang and they said some vulgar things to me after they shoved me on the floor", she whispered. Natsu's eyes widened and Lucy could see the burning rage rising in his emerald orbs. He began to stand clenching his fists. "Natsu, you promised", Lucy almost yelled. Natsu gave a long sigh his tense muscles softening as he sat. "At least tell me if you're alright now", he gave her that simple request. She nodded slowly as he passed a hand through his hair. For the rest of passing period, he wouldn't say a word as he crammed the math info into his head, but now and then Lucy caught his eyes meeting hers in extreme worry.

It was time for team sports and Lucy sighed at how heavy the day felt. From her exhaustion to this morning's incident, the day was really taking its toll on her. "At least this day can't go even more badly than it has", she sighed, but of course she had to jinx herself as Lisanna shoved into her harshly. "What is it now, Lisanna?" she turned to face the silver head. She was in no mood to deal with her bitching. "You know, you don't even seem like a big deal to me. Poor Ever and Michelle came crying to me about how you were pulling everything apart with your looks, but honestly you might have a cute face and money, but that's all you have. You don't even have a body or style under that disgusting sweater. You don't scare me", Lisanna hissed pointed a manicured nail at her accusingly.

"These kinds of comments would have surely intimidated me before, Lisanna, but at this point their overrated. I suggest you get your life together and find a new hobby. Being a prissy bitch just won't get you anywhere. Besides Natsu likes me just the way I am", Lucy smiled lazily. Lisanna grinned making Lucy nervous, but she decided not to show it. "Who said Natsu had anything to do with this? I knew you liked him, but I won't hand him over to you. So unless you begin to distance yourself from him I'll make sure he finds out about your little secret", she chuckled with clear amusement in her tone of voice. Lucy's eyes widened realizing she had just sputtered about Natsu, but she never said she liked him so it wouldn't count.

Lucy only shook her head with her own giggle. "Ah, Lisanna, I'm not like you, dear. Natsu's my best friend and I can talk about him if I please. I like him because he's my childhood friend and we've been to every school since we were children. You wouldn't understand how close we are and it's not like you can just come up to me and demand that I break our friendship because the obvious answer is 'No'. So instead of whoring yourself to get attention from him, why don't you truly start a normal conversation with him instead of flirting? Maybe then you'd get somewhere", Lucy said her tone taking a serious turn as she walked away. "Childhood friend?" Lisanna said caught off guard, and why was she helping her to simply get to talk to Natsu? She wondered.

Lucy herself didn't understand why she would give that advice to Lisanna despite also trying to insult her. But then again she understood what it was like to get everyone's attention, but yet not getting the attention from the person you yearn. It was like that with Natsu. At first, he had been the annoying one trying to get her to be his friend, but she would often ignore him. And now she was the one who would seek his attention. She would surely get it with benefits of being best friends, but she could never earn the romantic attention from him even when she had purposely flirted with guys in front of him in middle school, but he was simply off starting fights with Gray.

Maybe it was time she tried to get over him and let him find his own happiness. Even if she yearned to be his happiness, you couldn't just force the heart to love someone. She was a clear example of it. Loving Natsu and knowing well it could never be. She paused just before entering the gym. She clenched her fist. No. She wouldn't give up. The girls were using their time to get her with Natsu, and she was determined to sprout her way into his heart with the same positive attitude he used to become her friend and make her heart beat wildly.

She strolled in running into the restrooms without greeting him as she changed into her gym clothes. But now that she had realized her feelings and embraced them it was getting harder to look at him without feeling her face heat up. The girls had come in as she had her face in her hands. "Word around says you paid someone to impersonate you, isn't that ridiculous?!" Levy said angrily throwing her bag on the floor. "It sure is", Lucy laughed. "You seem awfully in a good mood despite the rumors, Lucy", Mira noted as she slipped on the red shorts. Lucy hummed recognizing that she was indeed in a good mood, but not even she understood why.

"Did a development with Natsu happen?" Levy snickered. Lucy shook her head as she fixed her shirt. "Oi, Luce, are you made at me or something?!" Lucy heard Natsu yell into the restroom. Lucy blinked in confusion. "No! Why would I?!" she yelled back. "Well…You didn't come say hi to me before you changed like you normally do!" he said sounding a bit sheepish. Cana smirked suggestively. "Seems like Natsu, actually does have feelings for our, Luce, here", she chuckled. Lucy blushed as she shook her head. "Come on, Lucy. What kind of guy worries about a girl being mad at him because she doesn't greet them like normal? A guy only does that with his girlfriend. And don't give me that gibberish about best friends because a guy best friend usually waits long after to ask what's wrong", Levy pointe out as the girls nodded.

"I got to say, she's right, Lucy. He's never been as caring with anyone as he is with you", Erza smiled knowingly. Lucy remained silent before they decided to get out for practice. As she exited, Natsu took her into a hug. "N-Natsu?" she muttered. Mira was just giving her a thumbs up as her face was bright with glee. "Don't be mad. I didn't go after them", he muttered almost depressed. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to change quickly so I could talk to you, but uh, the girls started a conversation with me", she half lied. Natsu separated from her and grinned. "Well, that's a relief. I could never handle it if you ever hated me", he smiled softly. There it was again. That smile he only directed at her. Her heart began to thump wildly as she tried to look away. "Don't be stupid. I could never hate you", she muttered.

"Well if you two, are done with your lover's quarrel, we have to take her to practice", Cana winked. "W-We're not l-lovers!" they both stuttered in unison. Lucy could have sworn that as she was pulled away, she saw Natsu blush. "Must have been my imagination", she thought, tilting her head. The girls began to practice their routine as they tried to do a lift using Levy as the most petite of the group. She was startled by a hand wrapping around her waist. She could feel a chill run down her spine from the breath of the person. She pushed at the person's chest to see Cobra standing there with a smug grin. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "Well I came to see my girlfriend", he chuckled. "I'm not your girlfriend!" she hissed. "By now I made it clear that you are to the whole school", he said with a shrug.

"I'll make my point clear now. I will never be your girlfriend", the blonde glared at him as the other girls neared her with also glares directed at the purple eyed teen. He only smile. "You say that now, but I will surey find a way to get around to you. You'll even beg me to make you my girlfriend", he warned her as he whispered a future threat in her ear. "Get out", Lucy muttered. She saw Natsu out of the corner of her eyes approaching with a menacing aura around him. Lucy panicked, she didn't want to involve Natsu. Cobra perked up at seeing her looking at the pink haired boy with worry. "So it's him? The one you want to be with?" he asked reading her like an open book. "No! Leave Natsu out of this, you understand?" she dead panned. "Why are you here, Cobra?" Natsu growled as he grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Just wanted to say hi, is all", Cobra smirked as he rested his hands in his pocket. "Well, now you've said what you had to. You can leave our class", the pink haired teen informed him. Cobra only smiled more pleased if he could as he looked at Lucy sending her a wink with a promise of torture. He was up to something and now he perceived she had feelings for Natsu. Knowing him, he could do anything to her best friend, and she was scared. "Are you, okay?" he asked softly. Lucy looked at him as she nodded. "I don't think you should have gotten involved", Lucy muttered silently. "But he was obviously up to no good!" Natsu challenged. Lucy was getting angry by the second. Because of her inability to get rid of Cobra fast enough, Natsu was now in the line of danger.

"I'm not a weakling, Natsu! I can protect myself without your help. You aren't anyone to get into my problems all the time!" she yelled before she realized her words. Natsu was stunned silent. Lucy shook her head wanting to apologize, but her words caught in her throat. She only wanted him to be out of trouble, but she had crossed the line. "N-Natsu…I", she began to say, but the look of complete sadness on his face froze her once more. "No…I've known that I've always been just a burden to you…It took me so long to get you to be my friend. I must have been forcing this friendship on you since the beginning. You're right. I'm not anyone to get in your business. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore, Luce. I mean Lucy", he said with such betrayal in his eyes.

He ran back as Lucy tried to reach for him. "Natsu, wait!" she called out, but stopped herself. Maybe this was for the better. "What did I do to deserve this. Notice me already!" she cried silently as tears poured down her face. Levy came up to her and hugged her tightly. They had heard everything Cobra had said and they knew Lucy didn't mean it. But was this really the way to keep Natsu safe?

Crystal: Sorry guys. I'm being a great disappointment with this story, but I tried to reevaluate the story and changed it to make it more interesting.


	5. Nightmare?

Crystal: **Okay it appears some of my lovely readers have misunderstood my author's note last chapter. The previous chapter WAS NOT the ending. I just rewrote the 3** **rd** **chapter because I felt the story was going way too fast and I asked the readers to re-read it. The story close to ending but not now and I apologize if I scared anyone!**

Nightmare

"Lucy, I don't think Natsu deserves this. It's been three days now", Mira sighed as she hugged the blonde who sobbed on the bed. "No, this is the right thing to do if I want to keep him safe", she began to say and paused for a few seconds. "Even if he ends up hating me", she muttered solemnly. It would kill her if the boy of her affection hated her, but at least he would be safer away from her. After a long silence Mira stood and eased the blonde to stand.

"Alright, you're going to get dressed and you're going to come to school with me", the white haired teen deadpanned as Lucy tried to protest. "No and's if's or buts. Come on!" Mira huffed as she pulled her towards the closet. Mira was not going to allow her to continue to hide behind baggy clothes and made sure she looked cute despite the fact that she was so upset. She made her wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue blouse with matching flats before arranging her hair in a high ponytail and helping her with her makeup.

"Mira, is this really necessary?" Lucy questioned her as Mira finished applying mascara to her eyelashes. "Lucy, you're about to go back into hell. You have too many problems already and dealing with a bunch of jerks over your appearance shouldn't be one of them anymore", the white haired girl said as she pulled the blonde to grab onto her bag with school supplies. Lucy looked down glancing at her appearance in the mirror slightly before she was pulled out of the room. All she could think was that if she'd never revealed her true self, none of this would have happened and her and Natsu would have still been friends.

~~xXXx~~

Upon entering the school, she went to her locker already being the center of attention of many. She noticed her locker had yet again been bashed in, but this time the words 'liar' and 'bitch' were written across from it. She sighed heavily feeling she was about to snap, but she only took a long breath to calm herself. A girl came up to her and smiled. "Why do you even do this for Heartfilia? Does she pay you? I bet I could pay you even more than that poor nerd", the girl chuckled trying too hard to get Lucy to laugh.

"Funny. I don't think you'd ever have as much money as me even if you tried. Again, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia so now could you move one with your life?" Lucy questioned before moving past the stunned girl. Even if she was angry her expression only turned to one of sadness as she headed towards her pre-cal class. Before she even got a chance to enter, she was pushed against a wall. She sighed expecting a bully or something, but she felt an eerily familiar hand at her waist. She looked straight into the acidic purple irises of Cobra.

"What do you want?" she hissed under her breath not wanting to make a scene especially with his stupid gang snickering around them looking her up and down like Cobra had just the other day. "Feisty. I like them like that", he chuckled seductively as he tried to pull her flush against him, but her hands on his chest stopped him. "Let go. I have class", she demanded as she tried pushing him back, but he had a firm hold on her as he pushed her back against the wall. His hand tapped at her waist before he dared to even raise her shirt just a bit to slide his hand on the smooth skin of her waist.

"I told you already. To everyone, you're already mine. No one will approach you. When I have my eyes on something, it always ends up being mine", he whispered. Lucy wanted to scream, and she cursed to the fact that it was insane that no teacher was even in sight to see what was going on.

"I'm not an object that can be owned, jerk", she hissed trying to push him off once more and to no avail. He chuckled obviously amused as his hand started to slide higher up her shirt. The blonde wanted to cry, but screaming now could only end up in everyone hearing about what he was doing to her. Cobra was suddenly shoved away and Lucy sighed in relief. "Get out of the way. Class is about to start", the person who'd shoved Cobra snarled angrily. Lucy bit her lip upon seeing that the person was Natsu. He only glanced at her slightly before looking away and tapped his foot impatiently.

She realized, he wanted her to go inside and she took her bag, but was stopped by the purple eyed teen grabbing her wrist. "Meet me after school in the teacher's parking lot at the back of the school. And if you don't I'll make sure pinky here gets it. Oh, and make sure you're alone and no one is to find out about this", he whispered threateningly. The blonde trembled slightly. The teacher's parking lot at the back of the school was practically always deserted after classes, but she had to risk it for Natsu's sake. She slowly nodded to him as she got into class at her seat. Soon after, Natsu entered to sit next to her.

Not once did her glance her way. It had been going on for three days with this same routine. He didn't even look her in the eyes when he would ask her about an equation to one of the problems. She would give him a brief explanation, but even as she tried to continue a conversation he'd give her short cold answers and would get back to scribbling away. Just as class ended, he stood up with his stuff and left the room before she could even stop him. Michelle and Evergreen stood right in front of her. "Ah, so has Natsu finally lost interest in you?" Ever giggled as Michelle joined her.

"Look, I don't have time for this", the blonde sighed. "But we do, cousin. After the embarrassment we went through because of you. I think this is a fitting end for you. You'll understand how we felt. To always get so much attention, but in the end you'll only ever desire Natsu's attention. You had it, deary, and now it's gone", Ever explained. That seem to strike a chord in Lucy as she looked down reflecting over Ever's words and hearing them echo in her head, she finally pushed her way past them. The whole day she felt like she would break down. She felt empty and what hurt the most is Natsu wasn't there anymore to comfort her like he usually would.

If only she'd remain the loser everyone knew none of this would have happened. She would be plain, but she'd always have Natsu regardless. She placed her face in her hands trying to remove any regrets she had. There wasn't any room for regrets now. She went through her classes as normal and dreaded the moment she heard the bell ring in her last class. She picked up her stuff slowly and headed out. For everyone it was just another time where you got to go home, but she'd go right into the wolf's den.

As she neared the teacher's parking lot, the halls seemed to get more secluded. Less people seemed to walk down those hallways and soon they were completely empty. She opened the exit door, walking onto the concrete area until she saw him. Cobra stood there smugly and Lucy was not surprised to be surrounded by his lackeys right upon arrival. "Good girl. This should be the way you should always be. Obedient and loyal", Cobra chuckled. His name wasn't really Cobra, it was Eric, but he'd earned that reputation the moment he started his gang.

"Just tell me what you want so I can go home already", the blonde demanded being very cautious of the snickering guys around her. Cobra simply gave her a sly smile as he neared her. He wrapped his arm around her as he neared her face to whisper. "You", he muttered in a soft breath before he grabbed her wrist harshly. She tried pushing him back, but he tightened his hold on her dragging her towards the wall of the school. "Hey, let go!" she yelled, but his lips were soon upon her neck greedily. She whimpered trying to kick him, but to no avail.

However, she managed to shake one of her arms free elbowing him on the face. He retracted slightly in pain as she tried to run, but she had forgotten the guys there who grabbed her by the arms. "Stupid bitch. I'll teach you exactly what happens to those who defy me", he hissed. "Yo Cobra, let us get a turn with the babe", one of his lackeys snickered. "I was gonna keep you all to myself, but given the fact that you want to be difficult I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson three times. So sure guys, I'll let you have some fun", he smirked as Lucy's eyes widen in fear.

"Help!" she began to scream as the other two guys tried keeping her still. Cobra chuckled at her helplessness as he stalked towards her his lips trailing down her cheek and neck before he was dangerously above her cleavage. "P-Please…s-stop", she pleaded as tears poured down her face. "Not so brave now, huh? But I told you you'd be mine", he muttered as his breath ghosted her skin. She shivered as she only hoped that someone would save her. "Plus, you've been a good girl keeping Natsu away. If you become mine willingly. I'll spare pinky".

"N-Natsu", she whispered pleadingly. That's when she gave up all struggle and looked down. Cobra was pleased and gently caressed her cheek as he reached to pull at her shirt before a fist fell straight to his face. "You bastards!" a voice yelled angrily. Lucy's vision was a blur as the other two guy were dropped by two more figures showing up. The blonde felt her knees give up from the scare. Someone kneeled before her and when she looked up her eyes watered. "Natsu", she cried as he nodded to her with guilt ridden eyes. She jumped into his arms and sobbed. "Fuck, Lucy, why didn't you ever tell me", he muttered hugging her back.

"We took care of the rest of these idiots. You okay, Lucy?" the blonde noticed Gray say as he walked towards them. Gajeel held the other of Cobra's men by the collar spilling a threat to him as he whimpered and ran away. Natsu helped Lucy up as she wiped at her tears. "How did you guys know I was here?" she questioned them. Gray smirked as she noticed Natsu look away. "This flame for brains here couldn't take ignoring you and so he followed you here", he chuckled as Natsu glared at him.

"Look, Lucy, I know you didn't want me to get involved and I'm not in my right, but I couldn't help it", the pink haired teen confessed. Gajeel took this as a sign that they should leave as he dragged Gray with him. "Natsu…I never meant those words. Said it to protect you. Cobra threatened to hurt you because I care about you", she muttered as he remained silent. She refrained from blushing not knowing how'd he react to her feelings for him. "Well I've dealt with Cobra now. So you don't have to protect me anymore", he smiled as he began to turn away from her. "Best friends forever, right", he whispered with a gentle tone.

No. Don't walk away, she thought to herself. Lucy, you have to tell him. No more running away. All these thoughts came to mind as he suddenly turned to smile at her and continued to walk. She had to tell him. After so long, she had to confess. It was now or never. "Natsu wait!" the blonde yelled as she pulled at his wrist. He looked to her confusion in his expression. She bit her lip, the nervousness getting the better of her. She just smiled sadly letting her arms fall limp at her sides. She gave a shaky breath as she stood straight. "Yeah, best friends", she managed to say, but her voice was cracking. She felt like such a coward as she realized he hadn't said a word.

"Fuck this!" he suddenly yelled making her flinch at his sudden enraged tone. Her eyes widened as he suddenly held her face in between his hands and placed his lips upon hers. His lips moved slightly if only to brush against her own. She was shocked speechless that her best friend was kissing her. Her mind was in a turmoil as he suddenly detached his lips and looked firmly into her eyes. "I'm sorry I just can't see you like my best friend anymore. I like you a lot…Luce", he whispered as he let her face go. When she said nothing he took it as a sign of rejection as he chuckled shakily.

"I figured you wouldn't feel the same. Let's just forget about this", he said feigning his usual happy-go-lucky voice. He waved as he ran from the scene most likely heart broken. The blonde remained there still trying to process what she had been told. _"I like you a lot…Luce"._ The words she had yearned for years since they had become friends. Having always wished for something she thought she would never get.

He had finally called her 'Luce' after all this time and he had poured his feelings to her. But HE like her! All this time that she felt her feelings were one sided, he had also felt the same for her. He had disappeared from sight when she realized she had not given him a response. "Stupid Lucy", she groaned as she ran down the hallways to find him. She couldn't just let him leave. She had yet to tell him the way she felt about him. She remembered he had his own car and she ran into the student parking lot as he was opening the door to his car. "Natsu!" she called out as she ran towards him. He looked up surprised as she ran faster towards him.

"Luce, I'm sorry about ear-" he began to say before she literally jumped him. He was caught offguard, but thankfully had very good reflexes as he held onto her waist as her legs wrapped around his waist. She crashed her lips against his this time as she moved them slowly awaiting his response. Natsu was shocked, but as if on instinct his lips moved against hers. He moved his hands to get a better grip of her weight as he held onto her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was magical, at least to both of them. The first kiss of the blonde was awkward and sudden since Natsu had kissed her out of random, but now it was completely different. It was more than like anything Lucy had expected. His lips were warm and sweet and gentle. He hesitantly probed at her lips and she opened her mouth as to give him access to her mouth. He was such a good kisser and she was glad he held her legs because she felt like she would have melted from his skill. Soon they both detached their mouths to breathe. They were both panting as Natsu realized what he had done. He set her down as she smiled with a furious blush on her face.

"I like you a lot too, Natsu. I have for a long time", she finally confessed as her face reddened more if possible. Natsu's face was priceless with so much shock and excitement that she felt he would explode. "Me too!" he laughed with that dazzling smile of his. Lucy felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I've like you since the moment I met you", he whispered suddenly serious as she looked up at him with surprise. "What?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, I wanted to become your friend so badly because I always thought you were really pretty. The reason I worked out once we got to middle school a lot is that I would always see you talking with other guys who were a little more built than I was. Even then you never even glanced twice at me when you were talking to the boys who had a total crush on you. I gave up and just resigned with having you as my best friend and being near you. I thought it would be enough", he explained sheepishly and she felt she wanted to cry.

All this time, he had feelings for her just like she did for him, but his feelings had started way before hers. "Then when I realized you came to the same high school, I got really excited and I continued to work out and become the best at basketball so that you would notice me. I guess I couldn't take you still looking at me like your best friend. Every time I looked at you, all I thought of was kissing you and holding your hand", he blushed.

She suddenly laughed making him pout cutely. "You are really dense. Ever since we were in middle school I thought _I_ was the one failing at getting our attention. I would flirt with guys to get you jealous, but you would always just smile when I looked your way. I thought you had no interest in me", she confessed with a nervous laugh. Natsu grinned "Guess we're both dense as fuck", he shrugged. "I guess so", she smiled up at him and she had never felt they were more equal then now.

"Well then… Now that I know you feel the same, Luce, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he finally asked her. She hugged him tightly. "Of course, idiot. Wasn't this whole ordeal a good indication", she muttered as she rested her face against his chest. "I figured", he chuckled as she slapped his shoulder. They gave each other one more glance before they leaned for another chaste kiss. "FINALLY!" they heard a chorus of voices yell in delight. Both the blonde and the pink haired teen detached from each other as they noticed all their friends there.

Levy, Mira, Erza, and Cana had smug grins on their faces as the ran to them. Natsu felt his soul had left his body as he realized his teammates had also heard the whole ordeal as Jella, Gajeel, Gray, and even Lucy's chauffer, Loke, had come along with the girls. "About time flame for brains", Gray snickered. "Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic", Gajeel laughed loudly, but Natsu simply said nothing as he felt like he could die of embarrassment.

"I hate all of you", Lucy squeaked embarrassed, but in reality she had never been happier that Natsu and her were finally together. "Anways, we should all just head home. Tomorrow we all have to get read for the game!" Levy cheered as they all nodded excitedly.

Crystal: Alright! I got this chapter in! This is not the ending either. I expect to make this story about 10-12 chapters long! Review, this please lovelies!


End file.
